L'Habitant
by Midona Pump'king R. Evans
Summary: [UA - Mystère ; Surnaturel ; Angst ; romance (?) ] Zoro emménage à Water Seven dans le luxueux duplex dont sa famille a fait l'acquisition, il y a peu. Mais il est très loin de se douter de l'histoire derrière cet appartement de la Belle Epoque qu'il n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul à habiter... Mais qui est cet autre habitant et que fait-il là ? C'est tout le problème.


**Disclaimer:** Maître Oda est le seul qui peut faire faire des conneries monumentales à ses personnages ET en vivre. Moi, je fais juste mumuse avec !

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** ZoLu

**Le mot de l'auteur: **Oui, encore un autre projet. Non, j'ai pas tapé MdM, ça viendra après les résultats du bac (et je serre les fesses très fortement). Celui-ci est plus particulier que les autres. C'est peut-être le plus travaillé, je dirais. Il me plait bien pour le moment. Mais dans trois semaines, je suis sûre que ce ne sera plus le cas ! Enfin, passons.

Il s'agit pour la première fois, entièrement d'un PoV, un vrai, avec les personnages qui parlent eux-même. Je ne suis pas adepte du procédé, mais je trouve que l'histoire prend un peu plus d'ampleur, comme ça. Quoique, la partie avec Zoro m'a vraiment posé problème, j'espère qu'il n'est pas OOC...

C'est un UA. _"La belle époque"_ dont il est question dans le texte est la _Belle Epoque française_ (fin 19ème, début 20ème).

Pour l'ambiance, je vous conseille Dark Wood Circus ou Nonsense Speaker tous deux des **Vocaloid** !

Pour ce, bonne lecture.

**ENJOY IT ! :)**

* * *

L'Habitant** - Prologue**

* * *

**L'étrange créature**

A mes yeux, ce monde était froid, vide et sans intérêt. Je ne l'aimais pas. A chaque fois que je m'éveillais, tout n'était que cris et hurlements apeurés. Je ne comprenais pas. Je n'avais jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit. Je n'avais pas non plus une figure effrayante. Je n'avais rien fait qui me vaille ce traitement. Je voulais juste un peu de compagnie. Je souhaitais uniquement un ami. Discuter enfin et rire comme il paraît que les êtres humains normaux le font. Et comme je le faisais moi aussi, autrefois. Pourtant, toutes les fois où l'on levait le voile du sommeil qui pesait sur moi, c'était pour l'y plaquer à nouveau avec plus de force encore.

J'ai vu des dizaines de têtes défiler devant mes yeux, j'ai croisé des dizaines de regards d'abord surpris, qui commençaient à s'emplir de peur quand ma curiosité me forçait à prendre la parole et à poser des questions en quantité. Je ne disais pourtant rien d'anormal, je crois. J'étais juste heureux de pouvoir enfin parler à quelqu'un. Mais c'était comme si le fait même que j'existe était choquant.

Tout ce que je voulais, c'était apprendre à connaître ce monde qui semblait nouveau et tout étrange à mes yeux, tant les années ont passé depuis que je l'ai quitté. Je souhaitais le découvrir, en connaître tous les recoins, apprendre les sensations de cet univers, l'explorer. Pourtant, personne ne s'en est soucié. Les uns après les autres, les gens qui ont défilé dans cette pièce m'ont réveillé et une fois cela fait, sont partis en courant pour ne plus jamais revenir. Ils m'ont tous laissé dans ce monde terne où la lumière n'a pas sa place. Ils m'ont tous laissé me rendormir dans cet univers tout froid qui n'appartient qu'à moi.

Puis, il est arrivé de nulle part. A son tour, il a soulevé le rideau qui obscurcissait ma vision et ma conscience. Mais contrairement aux autres, jamais il ne s'est levé en courant et en hurlant pour me fuir. Il m'a juste fixé un long moment dans les yeux.

« **T'es qui, toi ? »** a-t-il demandé, à peine étonné.

**Zoro Roronoa**

J'ai changé de vie, il y a peu de temps. Je ne suis pourtant pas le genre d'homme à fuir les problèmes. C'était d'ailleurs un des reproches que l'on me faisait souvent. Il paraît qu'il y a des situations devant lesquelles les hommes doivent courber l'échine. Mais où est notre fierté d'humain, si l'on se rétracte devant les petites peines de la vie ? J'ai juré d'être fort, et je le serais. Non seulement pour moi, mais pour ceux que j'ai laissé derrière.

J'ai emménagé à Water Seven par dépit. Il fallait bien poursuivre des études -qui me mèneront je ne sais où- et ma famille -ou du moins, les personnes que je considère comme étant ma famille- avait fait l'acquisition d'un duplex meublé dans les hauteurs de la ville quelques mois plus tôt.

L'occasion était belle, il fallait le dire. Mais, un si bel appartement, entièrement équipé, dans un si beau quartier et qui n'a jamais trouvé preneur ? Il y avait forcément anguille sous roche. Sauf que mes proches étaient bien trop éloignés de l'endroit pour venir faire une visite de contrôle. Alors lorsque l'agent immobilier leur a assuré -avec bien trop d'insistance- que l'habitat était tout à fait vivable, ils n'ont pas hésité.

Évidemment, s'ils étaient venus et avaient vu ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre de l'étage, ils n'auraient jamais déboursé autant d'argent, peu importe combien le duplex est plaisant. C'était une belle perle, selon les experts: il datait du début du vingtième siècle, comme tous les meubles. Et il a eut de la chance de ne pas tomber entre les mains d'antiquaires, qui se seraient empressés de revendre tout ce qu'il contenait. A moins que ceux-ci soient déjà venus mais n'eurent le temps de rien prendre, après avoir trouvé ce qui se cachait derrière ce rideau.

Je l'ai découvert peut-être une semaine après mon emménagement. L'appart était grand, trop grand pour une seule personne. Parfois, je me demande encore si cet achat n'était pas une folie. Une trentaine mètres carrés m'aurait suffit. Je n'avais pas fait tout de suite le tour entier des pièces ou simplement superficiellement. Je me contentais au départ du canapé, de la cuisine et de la salle de bain.

Je me souviens encore de cet instant cliché de film d'horreur. C'était presque ridicule. Les orages tonnaient dehors et le ciel était entièrement noir. Les fusibles avaient sauté et, en quête d'un divertissement quelconque, j'ai refait alors le tour du propriétaire, lampe torche en main. Je n'aurais pas su expliquer pourquoi, mais pour la première fois, j'ai trouvé l'atmosphère vraiment pesant. L'air était lourd de par les éclairs, mais dans l'appartement à ce moment là, il y avait quelque chose de réellement glacial qui m'apportait une sensation de malaise.

J'ai frissonné. Un instant, je me serais même cru au milieu d'une de ces « maisons de l'épouvante » qu'on trouve dans toutes les fêtes foraines. C'était vraiment idiot. Et pourtant c'était justifié.

Quand je suis arrivé près de la chambre, à l'étage, cette impression de mal-être s'est étrangement intensifiée. Et je me souviens m'être stoppé quelques secondes devant la porte close d'où provenaient des couinements. J'ai pensé brièvement à des plaintes humaines. Celles d'un enfant qui cauchemarderait. Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. J'étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus seul dans cet appart.

Alors je suis entré. Instinctivement, j'ai eu ce réflexe débile que tout le monde a lorsque l'on entre dans une pièce sombre et peu rassurante j'ai testé l'interrupteur. Stupide. Le courant avait sauté quelques minutes plus tôt. Pourtant contre toute attente, la lumière s'est allumée. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai simplement vérifié par dessus mon épaule si les autres lampes que j'avais laissé éclairées avant la coupure étaient allumées elles aussi, mais rien.

Je me suis avancé dans la chambre en coupant la lampe torche. Dehors le vent était fort et claquait contre la fenêtre, la faisant trembler doucement et couiner. Voilà la source de ces bruits parasites. Pourtant, même en ayant trouvé leur origine, cet étrange malaise qui me suivait depuis que j'étais à l'étage ne me quittait pas. Tout au contraire, je sentais comme une boule se former dans mon estomac à cet instant. Je me rappelle m'être maudit à cet instant. Comment pouvais-je être ainsi en proie à mes émotions ? Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un appartement de la Belle Epoque, qui avait mal traversé les âges. Pourtant, je le sentais dans mes tripes. Il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait de cette pièce.

Une nouvelle plainte confirma ce que je pressentais. Ce n'était pas la fenêtre. Je me suis alors tourné vers le bruit.

Tout un pan du mur adjacent et à la vitre et à la porte était recouvert d'un drap vert, seule chose qui semblait tout à fait neuve dans cette pièce de l'ancien temps. Alors j'ai tiré dessus, les agrafes qui le retenaient à la rencontre de la tapisserie et du plafond cédèrent facilement. Et pendant un instant, je suis resté sans voix.

Ce que dissimulait la couverture était un miroir. Un imposant miroir, certainement de la Belle Epoque comme le reste de l'appartement, qui semblait comme incrusté à même le mur. Mais ce n'était pas tellement l'immensité du miroir qui m'a lancé pantois. C'était plutôt ce qu'il reflétait. S'il était la reproduction parfaite de la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais, il était surtout en train de réfléchir la présence d'un gamin, qui venait de s'extirper du grand lit à baldaquin de la pièce.

Je me suis immédiatement retourné. Des fois que je confonde ce qui semblait être un miroir avec un photographie ou une toile. Mais le lit était vide. Comment était-ce possible ? J'ai senti un courant d'air, comme une personne qui me frôlait et cela força mon regard à se poser à nouveau sur le miroir. Le gamin était là, collé à la vitre réfléchissante, juste à côté de moi. Il me fixait avec de grands yeux, je ne le lâchais pas non plus. J'avais même l'impression de le sentir, à un petit mètre de moi. Mais la pièce était vide.

**«T'es qui, toi ?»**

C'est tout ce qui réussit à sortir. Son regard s'est immédiatement mis à pétiller et un large sourire a fendu son visage en deux.

«**Luffy !** lança-t-il joyeusement, **et toi ?**

**- Qu'est ce que tu es ?**»

Pendant une fraction de seconde, son sourire a disparu de ses lèvres et il pencha la tête sur le côté, pour réfléchir, avant de simplement hausser les épaules.

«**Quelque chose comme toi, je suppose? J'ai oublié. Comment tu te nommes ?**

**- Zoro.**

**- Vas-tu remettre la couverture ? Vas-tu partir ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas l'air horrifié, comme tous les autres ? Tu n'as pas peur ?**»

Je me rappelle que ses questions et l'air mi-triste, mi-curieux qu'il avait en me les posant m'ont fait doucement sourire. J'ai simplement secoué la tête de gauche à droite, puis de droite à gauche.

«**Non, je ne ferais rien. Je ne suis pas du genre à fuir devant les problèmes.**»

Ça s'est passé il y a de cela plus ou moins trois semaines. Trois longues semaines que j'ai réveillé ce dénommé Luffy, qui vit désormais dans mon miroir. Mais qui est-il et comment est-il arrivé là ? Je n'en ai pour le moment aucune idée.


End file.
